


【润智润】鹰（17）

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato
Summary: 补链





	【润智润】鹰（17）

“为什么总是我们被派出去受累啊……”  
“就别抱怨了……谁让我们打不过人家呢……”

 

下田和间近是一组搭档，他们在这个培养和提供杀手的组织里的位置不上不下，训练的时候艰难地从残酷的环境里活下来，但也仅止于此了。  
当然，他们的名字只是随便起的代号。

 

这次也是，联络人只是告诉他们和其他的杀手一起保护这个看起来形容枯槁又疯狂的艺术家，顺便把413和与他一起出逃的人抓回来，不管是死是活。  
加上他们俩，一起在别墅里百无聊赖的一共有7个人。虽然水平都差不太多，但对于他们这些活下来的经验丰富的杀手，7个人的数量已经算得上是总统级别的保护了。

 

就算这样，间近也觉得如果413真的来刺杀他们保护的人，这7个人能不能顶得住还是个问题。  
他和他的搭档有幸在一次任务中无意遇到了413，那次他们的目标恰好和413的目标住在同一家酒店里。  
他和下田两个人几乎快把酒店拆了才走进目标的房间，还差点让那个受过搏击训练的目标逃掉。而就在他们踩点的时候，413已经神不知鬼不觉地把那个在酒店VIP房间受到层层保护的目标弄死了。  
至于为什么正好能碰上，据后来的小道消息说那次413本来想躲在厨房吃个蛋糕再离开现场，结果碰上了他们俩拆酒店。间近清楚地记得差点就要让目标逃跑的时候，鸭舌帽遮住半张脸的413突然不知道从哪里出现，干脆利落地把那个壮汉弄倒，然后沉默地冲他们点了点头，消失在了混乱的人群里。虽然他们俩没见过413的脸，但是从体型和身手，以及出了名的猫背来看，绝对是413没错了。  
事后下田后怕地对间近说：“仔细想想，他到底在暗地里观察了我们多长时间，恰好能在那个时刻出现呢……幸好413不是那种抢单子的人，要不然咱俩那次绝对会死。”

 

没准儿这次就要死了……  
间近裹紧自己的风衣，重重的叹了口气。

 

他们俩被派出来给那个一直在吵吵一点都不肯安分守己地躲着的画家找个女人，这也是没有办法的办法。本来杀手就不应该去做这种保护别人的事情，又碰上了这个上面下令不允许伤害的主，只能他说什么他们做什么了，万一这人因为憋屈自杀了，倒霉的就是他们几个。

 

“关键这么冷，就算是站街的女人也不会出来啊……”下田忍不住抱怨，扫了一眼街道上刺眼的霓虹灯。  
“是啊……要不去店里找找？”间近搓了搓手，哈了口气。  
“太冷了……我们买两杯咖啡就回去吧，不太想去店里，又不给钱。”  
“是啊……真麻烦……”

 

他们俩慢悠悠地在街上溜达着，街边上站了几个瑟缩着发传单的人。在他们拐过街道的时候，有个裹得严严实实的男人塞给了他们一张传单，还对路人说着“一个电话，上门服务，保质保量”的话。  
“……只要打电话就可以了吗？”下田停下来问那个小哥。  
“对的，”小哥见有人停下来，赶紧上前殷勤地推销，“放心，绝对有质量保证，价位是……”  
“行了，不要求那个。”间近不耐烦地打断了小哥连珠炮一样的话，拉着山田走了。  
他们俩又搜寻了一会儿，依旧没什么结果。  
“就这个算了。”间近说了一句。  
下田默默把传单揣进了怀里。

 

他们这一组一回去就和那位管事的独狼交待了这次出来搜寻的成果，那位也是出了名的怕麻烦，直接打开手机打了电话预约了时间和地点，然后吩咐间近和下田开车去接。  
“记得搜身和蒙眼，开过来的时候多绕点路。”  
“放心吧。”间近说，“这点事情还是明白的。”  
“行，现在就希望413能赶紧过来，弄死他拉倒，要不然这个事情要耽误不知道多少活儿。”  
“是啊是啊……”

 

你能不能弄死他还不知道呢……  
间近想，一边附和着一边拿着车钥匙离开了房间。

 

他们开到了一家居酒屋的门口。  
十二月初的深夜，街上一个人都没有，居酒屋的门口亮着灯，但也仅仅是亮着而已。

 

一个穿着白色羽绒服和长筒高跟靴子的女人蹲在门口，抱着膝盖冷得缩成一团，看见下田他们的车停在那里，这个人赶快站起来，小碎步跑到车边，敲了敲他们的窗户。  
间近坐在副驾驶上，把窗户摇了下来，也不讲话，看着那个女人，似乎是想等她先开口。  
“……是间田先生吗？”那人撩了一下长发，从围巾里小声问了一句。声音闷在围巾里，在大风天听得不太清楚，貌似是个细细软软的声音。  
“……是。”间近心里吐槽了一下独狼随便起的像是他们两个结婚了一样的名字，答应了一声，“先上车，有一些事情你需要做一下。”  
“要是有别的服务要加钱哟~”女人说着，打开车门上了车。  
间近下了车，跟着女人一起坐到了后座：“把你的围巾摘了，外套脱掉。”  
女人愣了一下：“不是吧，我和阿慎说了车里做的活儿不要找我的……”  
“不是……”间近扶额，“我们只是过来接你的，你服务的对象比较重要，你得搜身检查没问题了才能被带过去……”  
“诶我是不是路上还得蒙着眼睛啊？”  
“……你很明白啊，不是第一次服务这样的人物？”间近怀疑地看着正乖乖摘围巾的女人。  
“电影里不都是那样的嘛？”摘下了围巾脱了外套，女人眨着仔细刷过的睫毛有些天真地看着间近，嘴唇亮亮的，有些微微嘟起。  
……确实质量很高。  
间近盯了这个女人一会儿，犹豫着问：“……你成年了吧？”下田坐在驾驶座上突然笑出了声。  
那个女人没反应过来，反问了回去：“什么意思？”  
“……我的意思是你不会还在上学吧？”  
“噗……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”终于反应过来的女人捂着嘴笑得眼泪都快出来了，还笑着轻轻拍了间近一下，“小哥，你的嘴可真的甜啊。”  
也是……  
间近让下田闭上他的嘴不要笑了，有些不好意思地给这个应召女搜身检查。

 

 

他们这帮人完全没有想到，413会拼到这种程度混进来，就为了刺杀这么一个人。

 

虽然所有的杀手接受的都是“无论付出什么代价，目标必须死”的教育，但是对于其中的男性杀手来讲，最不想让人知道或者最不想做的不是遇到各种能想象到的生命危险，而是女装，尤其是色诱的女装。  
想象一下轻飘飘的裙子和盖了无数层的妆容，以及细软着嗓子撒娇，还要忍受目标（一般是油腻的、好色的中年人）的上下其手。

 

所以当那个女人被画家搂进屋之后不一会儿就传出来一声惨叫的时候，没人觉得有什么不对。  
“可能那个女人性子烈了点。”有人这么说，“不过反正她出来肯定也要灭口的吧。”

 

又过了一会儿，那个房间的门打开，“女人”光着脚走了出来，从锁骨那里拨了拨，揭下来一块硅胶仿真皮肤，上面连着细细的线和扬声器等等装置。那群杀手立马觉得不对劲，冲她举起了枪马上便扣动了扳机。  
与此同时，“女人”立马一个闪身，把离她最近的那人的枪夺了下来，一个翻滚便闪开了一串扫来的子弹，举枪便射，几个人应声倒地。  
“是41……”间近喊了一声，没能把413的名字喊全，便倒在了血泊中。  
那个领头的独狼沉着地想利用自己得心应手的快抢甩枪术来击中“女人”，没想到她比他还要快，没等他拔出枪来，就已经倒下了。  
至此，看护画家的7人在五分钟之内就全部被干掉了。

 

“女人”刚想把枪丢下，就听见楼下有些不太大的动静。她动作利落地又把地上的枪捡了起来，把沙发拖到墙角，蹲在后面，端着枪。  
从楼下几乎没有什么声音地冲上来一队人马，大概十多个人，荷枪实弹，在进门的一瞬间便开枪扫射。  
“女人”闭着眼睛，仔细分辨了一下子弹打中的地方和来时的方向，咬了咬牙正打算站起来开枪的时候，有人从窗户那里破窗而入，冲对面的人群里丢了一个烟雾弹。

 

 

“J……”“女人”的声音变得低沉。

 

松本润看了“女人”一眼，她的裙子和衣服被撕扯的乱七八糟，露出了刚刚脱过毛的光滑的大腿，她那张看起来柔和可爱的脸有些惊讶。  
“……你把假发摘了吧。”说完，他赶紧对准对面暂时被迷住眼睛的敌人开了枪。  
“女人”把假发摘掉，抹了抹脸。脸上的表情和刚刚惊讶的样子判若两人，他沉稳地干掉冲进来的同行，“不会让他们看见的。”

 

“nino今天早上打电话来通知时候说的一拨人应该就是这些了，”松本不是很焦躁地扣着扳机，鼻子里还哼着歌，“什么嘛，也没有多强啊。”  
“确实。”大野虽然这么说着，但手里的动作依旧非常利落和干净，从不浪费一发子弹，而且也在一直警惕着四周的情况。

 

一阵枪声过后，该倒地的人已经差不多都倒下了，大野起身，自认为是在小心翼翼地察看有没有对面的支援，可在松本看来他就是站起来漫不经心地扫了两眼。  
“楼下没人了，”松本也跟着站起来，“我跳进来的时候把还在楼外面的人都做掉了。”  
大野点了点头，问：“这里是个据点……要不要搜搜？”  
松本愣了：“你不是一直都想到什么做什么吗？干嘛问我？”  
“……”大野挠了挠鼻尖，上面落了些尘土，“我不是都交给你了嘛。”  
“呃……”松本想了想，“我也不太清楚，如果平时刺杀的话应该要赶紧走……”他看了看周围的一片狼藉，轻轻跺了跺脚，“算了，十五分钟后在这间房子里集合。”  
“ok。”大野抬起脚绕过地上的尸体，丝毫不吝啬一眼，利索地往书桌那边走去。

 

 

他们在房子里搜寻了十五分钟不到就来约定的地方集合了，大野手里拿了一摞纸，松本手里拿了一个笔记本。  
“走吧。”松本说。  
“嗯。”大野脸色不太好看，低低地答应了一声。  
松本有些疑惑，不过迫于时间紧急，也就没有作声了。

 

他们坐上了来追杀他们的杀手们来时的车，开往训练基地。

 

“……是，已经搞定了那个画家……”  
“……他全招了，他说他是藤森的一个远房亲戚……”  
“……嗯，我们这就回去，有些东西需要你看看……”  
“……好，好的，一会儿见……”

 

大野挂了电话，手机屏幕暗了下来，他扭头看了一眼开车的松本，又低头默默翻着他们俩找到的资料和笔记。

 

资料上记录的是这个据点给总部训练基地里输送毒品的信息，从哪里购买、由谁按照何种路线送过去、送到哪里，都记载的清清楚楚。  
而松本找到的那个笔记本里，则是一些抚养院的地址，以及这些抚养院的院长以及孩子们的名字，在这些记录中还能发现大野他们的名字。

 

松本一边开车一边心里琢磨着，觉得这个事情从开始到现在，所有的细节都非常奇怪，令人不得不去思考是不是又有一个陷阱。  
按照常理，这些如此重要的资料不应该就这么轻易地打印在纸上，更不应该就这样写在一个毫无防备的笔记本里。不过那个别墅里似乎并没有电脑这种现代人通用的处理机器，也找不到别的什么了。  
不过，管他的，寻找线索是他们的事情，辨认真伪就交给nino和贝先生吧。

 

“……停一下吧，我想和你商量个事情。”大野突然出声，松本赶快把车停在路边。  
“你不用这么客气的……413老师。”松本特意在“老师”这个词上加重了语气，有些无奈地抿了抿嘴。  
“哦，”大野困惑地翻了翻手里的一堆纸，“你不觉得这些东西我们拿的太容易了吗？”  
“我也有这种感觉，”松本表情凝重的点了点头，“可是我们自己能辨别这些资料的真伪吗？nino能够黑进系统，拿回去让他查查？”  
“或者我们亲自去总部问问。”大野言简意赅地提出了自己的想法。  
松本听罢，睁大眼睛一副不可思议的表情：“你是说……去总部问吗？”  
“他们不是想把你带回去嘛，”大野摸了摸嘴唇，“那我们就大摇大摆地进去，问他们这么做的理由到底是什么，还有这一连串费力不讨好的事情是怎么回事。”  
松本陷入思考中，他沉默地蹙起眉头，思考着这个提议的可行性。

 

“当然，我只是……提个想法……这样确实太危险，你可以当我什么都没说过。”大野看见松本一脸犯难的样子，又补充了一句。  
“不，”松本笑了，双眼里隐隐的透露着兴奋，“我倒是觉得是个好办法，与其自己猜，不如直接去。”他顿了顿，接着说，“不过我们要先去Joe那里弄点武器，以防万一。”  
“好。”大野赞赏地看着松本，把手里的资料整理好了丢在一边。

 

 

“呃……”  
车里安静的氛围被大野又一次地打断了。  
“怎么了？”松本开着车，车后座丢着他们从Joe那里“洗劫”的武器，他有些紧张，握着方向盘的手里都是汗。

 

从别墅那里连夜开车回到了Joi的店里之后，松本其实没有睡得太好，他躺在床上，翻来覆去地想着总部、杀手、画家、抚养院、毒品、413、413的眼泪、413的吻。

 

现在不是想这个的时候。  
松本抱着枕头看了眼表绝望地想着。  
明天还有更重要的事情要做，必须睡觉。  
其他的事情……等以后再说。

 

“我喝醉的那天晚上……”大野揪着自己下巴上的皮肤，有些不安地说，“我没……没做什么奇怪的事情吧？”他本来想问有没有强吻松本，但他实在是说不出那个词。

 

啊天哪……为什么在这种时候……  
“……没什么……”松本叹了口气，“嘛，等我们都活着从总部出来再详细聊这个事情吧。”  
他不想马上给出否定的回答，那个晚上的吻如此美好又痛苦，松本不想就这么让它溜走，他想从中得到某种肯定，或许这样能够让他离大野的世界近一点，再近一点。

 

大野听到松本模棱两可的回答之后，不安感愈发的强烈。  
怎么办，如果自己真的趁醉酒神志不清的时候做了什么无法挽回的事情，那他可实在是没办法再好好面对松本——这个对他有着毫无保留的信任的未成年的孩子。  
大野也不清楚自己到底对松本抱有怎样的一种心思，他认为自己就是松本的老师、监护人、搭档，或者别的什么一种存在，但这种存在里绝对没有情人或者伴侣。  
他们的岁数差了太多，而且……  
他看了一眼手里拿着正在擦拭的手枪，突然感到一种从骨髓里面散发出来的厌倦感。

 

“……好的。”大野回答，默默地靠在座位上，闭上了眼睛。

 

——tbc


End file.
